This invention relates to a lighting method with particular application in the operating room.
Generally, the lighting devices in operating rooms are overhead assemblies or devices with stands which place the lights at head level of the operating surgeons. To change the direction of the light beams so as to more effectively illuminate the surgical site, the surgeon or an assistant must reach up and manually adjust the lights. When the adjustment is effectuated by an assistant, there is some delay inherent in the assistant's understanding where the surgeon desires to have the illumination. When the adjustment is effectuated by the surgeon, the surgeon is distracted temporarily from surgery. Moreover, one of the surgeon's hands must be free to temporarily abandon the operating site.
In any event, the delay and inconvenience of readjusting operating room lighting accumulates and detracts from the efficiency and efficacy of the surgical procedure.
The sources of the electromagnetic radiation in the operating room lighting systems are usually at the locations of the light emission. Consequently, a lot of heat energy is transferred to the surgeons and assistants around the operating table. This heat is inconvenient and distracting and should be avoided, if possible.